Can't Help But Love the Rain
by MugiwaraKaizokuGirl
Summary: A Varia girl is sent to train the 10th gen. for an upcoming battle.She Promises herself that she wont forge any bond with them and just train them,But thats kinda hard When she can't help but fall in love with a certain Baseball Freak.OcXYama plz R&R
1. WHAT? your daughter's gonna train us?

**I give a lot of credit to my Beta Reader nA-chan525 thank you so much for helping me  
><strong>

**Me: Well I got bored and wanted to make a story about my Character and Yamamoto ^ ^;  
><strong>

**Gokudera: You always get bored and write a random freaking story Weird stupid woman! **

**Yamamoto: Now Gokudera you shouldn't be rude  
><strong>

**Me: Yeah well I'm home sick and bored with nothing to do so shut up Gokudera-kun! -hits him with keyboard-**

**Gokudera: OW! what was that for -holding head-**

**Yamamoto: -nervous smile with sweat drop-  
><strong>

**Me: thats for being a dick**! **-steaming-**

**Yamamoto: Now now you guys should stop fighting  
><strong>

**Me: ok Yamamoto-kun but Gokudera-kun has to do the disclaimer -smling-**

**Gokudera: fine Bri-chan Doesn't Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn If she did she would make The yakyuu baka would probably be the main character and Skull would have WAY more screen time. The only thing she owns is her character.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're fine with this?" The 9th asked unsurely about his decision for this favor he asked. Standing in front of the 9th was a girl. She was wearing the Varia uniform; which was a short jacket cut across her abdomen, with a white v-shirt underneath, she had a mid-length trench pants with many pockets for various items. She has long dark blue hair down to her waist, deep dark brown eyes that you can never see the depth or the bottom of those eyes. The girl noticed his warily voice about the idea that he requested.<p>

"I'm sure, Nono." She said reassuring him that she really wanted to do what she was asked by Nono. Just looking into her eyes, he knew that he had made the right decision of asking her for this; he really did not have anyone else to ask his favor. The girl knew exactly what she had to do, she has to help the 10th generation get stronger and she won't try to forge any bonds with them, especially romantic relationships. If she was to, then her boss Xanxus would be really pissed about it and it will only get in the way of fighting. The current Varia leader has a great hatred toward the Vongola Decimo and his guardians. She wondered if she should go, she knew that they wouldn't accept her quickly and must feel different toward her way of fighting; violent, no heart, everything cold and still. The 9th nodded.

"Good, then I want you to go to Japan tomorrow morning and train them to be stronger as soon as possible." She nodded quietly and stood there thinking for a moment.

"Nono may I have the information of Decimo and his guardians. I rather know their weaknesses then go fight one on one. That is too pathetic and too troublesome." She asked wanting to know about them wanting to know what they looked like and little details so she could even maybe use them for blackmail if they disobey. The 9th nodded "You may, but make sure that they'll be notified that you will be training them."

"I will." The girl said kneeling, as she got up she grabbed their information and walked out the oak doors.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Namimori the sun was shining bright and the birds were having an ordinary peaceful day doing they daily things. It was peaceful and nothing can break this peacefu...<p>

"EXTREMEEE!" Screamed the extremely loud, extremely nuts, extremely strong, extreme boxer, and finally the EXTREME risk taker; the 10th Generation Sun Guardian Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Shut up turf-top you're fucking too loud!" Yelled the one and only right hand man of Decimo; the 10th Generation Storm Guardian Gokudera Hayato.

"Hahaha, you guys always fight, you sure love to fight." Laughed the adorable, extremely dense, happy-go-lucky; 10th Generation Rain Guardian Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Guys calm down, please!" Pleaded the pathetic but amazing 10th Generation Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"HEY! Octupus head, I'm not turf-top! I'm just EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed at Gokudera.

"YOU'RE LOUD, YOU'RE NOT EXTREME, AND YOU'RE STUPID!" yelled Gokudera with forehead having several angry veins twitching.

Yamamoto and Tsuna tried to calm down the 2 angry guardians.

"Gokudera-kun, Oni-san, stop fighting…" Tsuna said to them, hoping for them to stop fighting.

"Now, now, Oni-san, Gokudera stop. You guys should have some milk, they say that people who get angry easily don't have enough calcium." Suggested, the milk loving Yamamoto.

Gokudera turned to him with his eyes having fury and killing intent.

"What the hell! Baseball idiot, can you just shut the fu-" Gokudera stopped in the middle of what he was going to say because he looked at Tsuna and he wasn't happy.

"I'm very sorry 10th!" He said apologizing to Tsuna.

"Its ok Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said with a sweat drop.

"You guys should prepare yourselves for hell." Said Reborn who all of a sudden was on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"HIEE! Reborn! Wait what do you mean?" Asked Tsuna a slight bit scared face.

"Hey kid." Yamamoto said with a cheery voice. Reborn took a sip of his espresso and smiled mischievously.

"My daughter is coming to train you all and get your asses in gear." Tsuna could already feel the doom coming toward his soul any second.

"EH?" yelled Tsuna falling back a bit scared. _'I bet she's really scary!' _Thought Tsuna imagining a tall, Italian masculine looking woman, more of a gender bender of Tsuna's image of Reborn.

"You have a daughter Reborn-san?" asked Gokudera a bit scared to meet her.

"Yes, I do."

"THAT'S EXTREMELY WEIRD!" yelled Ryohei.

"Hahaha, that's really weird… when did you even get married?" Yamamoto asked but without any surprise on his face.

"Hey! I already have Colonello as my master!" Ryohei didn't really like the idea of having a new master. Tsuna was still shocked he never knew Reborn had a daughter or anything else about him besides he's in the Vongola, he's an Arcobaleno, He's a tutor, and that he's the strongest Arcobaleno.

"She is coming to train you to make you stronger." Reborn said, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"When is she coming?" Asked Yamamoto curiously.

"...Tomorrow… Morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what do you think so far? is it good?<strong>

**Yamamoto: its wonderful! **

**Gokudera: its sucks like the stupid cow**

**Me: -Hits him on head with baseball bat-**

**Gokudera: -K.O.-**

**Yamamoto: hahahaha -sweatdrop-**

**Me: -does a peace sign- Please Review and tell what you think so far I'll put up the next couple chapter later! **


	2. Thoughts

**Me: Hey sorry this chap is so short i just wanted to get it up well anyways I hope u read and review and tell if I got better Criticism is accepted cause it will help me improve **

**Gokudera: Yeah improve my ass your story sucks either way**

**Me: Stop being rude to me Gokudera-kun! *throws shit at him***

**Gokudera: OW OW OW OW OW! *trying to dodge***

**Yamamoto: Well I'll do the disclaimer Bri-chan does not own KHR or any of the character except hers  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna lay in his bad wide awake unable to sleep. He was in his usual light green pajamas. The room was dark except from the moonlight shining through his window. Reborn was sleeping peacefully in his hammock having pleasant dreams about Tsuna when he meets his daughter and cowing in fear. Tsuna was staring at the ceiling deciding whether he should run away so he doesn't have to meet her. He was scared shit less. He doesn't know what she's like, how she acts or even what she looks like all he knows is that She must be cold and cruel cause that's how everyone in the varia was like.<p>

"Ugh, I can't even fall asleep but," he looked over at Reborn who was sleeping eyes wide open with a wide smile which was never a good thing "he can sleep so soundly." Tsuna turned over on his side staring at the wall. "I wonder how everyone else is." he thought as he shut his eyes trying to forget his problems so he can go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto sat on his bed looking at a photo in his hand of a girl and him when he was younger. He was wearing blue baseball didn't quite remember the girl's name but he remembered the day she went away quite clearly. She was one of his best friends but she moved away to a far away counrty years ago. The lighting in the room was bright and it was quite for quite some time all he did was sit there and think, like he was in a trance. His father opened the door and snapped him out of it. "You should get to bed Takeshi, its late" he said looking at him as he put away the photo in his drawer. He looked at his father sleepily "Yes, I was just going to bed gotta be ready for baseball practice tomorrow."<p>

"Okay then get to bed, goodnight." his father said looking at him suspiciously."Goodnight he said turning off the light and laying down in his covers and closing his eyes. His father shut the door and sleep consumed Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>Gokudera was curious about Reborn's Daughter and how she even came to be. He was sitting on the couch in the living room. The room was dim and so quiet you could hear a pin was in a Gray short sleeved t-shirt with black trim and dark red shorts. "I've gotta get through her training no sweat for 10th!" he exclaimed standing up suddenly knocking the decor pillow off the couch. "No matter what she throws at me I'll get through it!" He said as he headed off to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryohei was sleeping completely fine, no troubles at all. He was snoring half falling off the bed. His room was pitch black and he was shirtless only wearing his boxers. He rubbed his nose in his sleep "I..KYOKO!...boxing...EXTREME!..." he said mumbling in his sleep. He slept like he had no care in the world. In his dreams he was Boxing some guy and winning he had his sister captive and Ryohei was gonna save her. He turned over and fell off the bed tangled in his covers. "Ow..." He said mostly asleep and just climbed back on his bed and slept perfectly fine through the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well what do you think and again im sorry its so short remember read and review!<strong>

**Gokudera: *on the ground with lots of bumps on his head***

**Yamamoto: Ha ha ha ha wow Bri-chan you beat him *smiling***


End file.
